Blood Of Sparda Redoux
by Dante's fallen babe
Summary: This is the storey of Dante's daughter Eva and her exploits trying to prevent the revival of Mundus while coming to grips with her own power as a descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. AU. Will contain eventually pairings and many of the characters, rating due to blood and gore and also language and mild adult content but nothing too graphic


Disclaimer: With the exception of my own characters all names, terms and places in this storey belong to their respective owners which I am borrowing for fun and not profit, any OC resemblance to real people alive or dead is coincidence or sad.

Summery: This is the storey of Dante's daughter Eva and her exploits trying to prevent the revival of Mundus while coming to grips with her own power as a descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. AU.

A/N: I've been wanting to rewrite this fanfiction for sometime since I last read it and realised there was a lot of bad grammar too much OP Mary Sue and a conflicting storey line, so this time I hope to make it better and longer with a lot more 'missions' in-between the main storey and new characters that weren't in the original fanfiction.

Finally in this AU Nero has a twin sister named Toni she will be brought in it later on as stated in the summery this is an AU and while there are game references this is based after the anime so it'll help if you've seen it, if not, go and watch it now you'll love it since its Dante's VA from DMC 3 and 4 in the English dub.

In the original fanfiction the main OC started young and ignorant of her heritage however in this one I want her to be a little more older and experienced, given the complicated appearance of some demons and characters I've taken their description directly from the Wiki, sorry.

 _ **Prelude – Devil May Cry**_

"Another demon attack," Kazi sat in her chair behind the desk and let out another sigh they were becoming more and more frequent almost as if they were acting in desperation to try and get rid of her, she supposed that was the downside to being a descendent of Sparda.

Three years ago at the age of seventeen she had been attacked by demons at her home...both her foster parents had been killed by them but she had been saved by a friend of the family named Trish and her daughter Raven.

It had been Trish who told her about who she was that her father Dante had been one of the twin son's of the legendary dark knight Sparda, her mother Erin had also been part demon but she had been killed by demons when she had been a little girl.

Her father in order to keep her safe placed her into an orphanage and shortly afterwards she had been adopted by a wealthy couple who couldn't have children of their own, she had grown up a normal and privileged life until three years ago when the demons had found her.

Her father had a business called Devil May Cry which specialised in hunting demons, just before Trish had found her Dante had left to follow a lead to find the demon who killed his fiancée and tried to kill Kazi, no one had really seen much of him since.

Shortly after finding out about her heritage Kazi under Trish's advice went to train with the guardians of Vie Du Marli in order to learn how to control her manifesting demon power and combat in order to defend herself from the demon world who kept sending agents to try and kill her.

After training for two years Kazi returned to Devil May Cry and took over her fathers business or rather she kept it going until he came back, demons were a threat to the human world and she wanted to protect humanity from them.

Kazi didn't run the business alone while training she had met a full blooded frost demon named Kiyah who had been newly created but because she had looked 'too human' she was considered a failure and had been exiled to the human world.

There had been some in Vie Du Marli who had wanted to kill the demon but Kazi wouldn't let them to her it hadn't been right since Kiyah hadn't done anything wrong and in the end opted to bring her back to Devil May Cry.

Another she worked with was Trish's daughter Raven who like Kazi was part demon one with power over lightning she used the handguns Luce and Ombra which had once belonged to Sparda himself though Raven specialised more in melee rather than shooting. She didn't just have Sparda's guns she also got the sword Sparda named after the knight but she had confessed she never actually used it because it didn't feel right she believed only a descendent of Sparda should use it so it hung on the wall of the office behind Kazi's desk.

Kazi's father had left her his own beloved handguns Ebony and Ivory and while she had had combat training with melee weapons she preferred to shoot things and with Kiyah's ice magic and Raven's melee skill the three of them complimented each other in combat and they were best friends.

At the moment Kiyah and Raven were off on a mission so Kazi was at the office alone she sat back in her chair and surveyed the office, it was a large space with the desk at one end, there were two sofa's and a coffee table at one side and at the other was a jukebox, refrigerator and a drum kit and there was also a pool table.

The walls were lined with demon heads trophies her father had collected over the years, there was also a set of stairs leading up to an apartment above and what Kazi called the armoury a room lined with various weapons and devil arms.

The reason Kazi had decided to wait at the office was because Trish had dropped by and told her that she should expect her uncle Vergil that he had information regarding both Dante and the reason the demons kept attacking.

Kazi was feeling a little nervous she knew from Trish that her uncle had once been an enemy and had tried to kill Dante...but he also fell under Mundus' control and Dante had no choice but to defeat him...many had thought him to be dead but it seemed that wasn't the case.

The door opened and a tall man entered the shop, he wore a black top and dark blue scarf as well as dark green trousers and high light brown boots over which he wore a long blue coat with three tails and a silver pattern around it resembling a snake he was also wearing light brown fingerless gloves.

His smooth handsome face was unreadable and his blue eyes seemed cold, his short hair which was white was slicked back, she knew who this had to be she had seen pictures of Dante...this was Vergil.

"Um..." began Kazi standing she was a few inches short of being as tall as her uncle though unlike him that had a stronger than average build she was slender, she had inherited the family traits her eyes were blue and her long hair was white. She was wearing dark jeans and black ankle boots and a plain black t-shirt, "I'm going to assume your Vergil...or another demon trick."

Vergil nodded, "I believe you were told to expect me," he said in a tone that was almost as cold as his eyes "but I have not come here alone," Vergil looked back at the door which had once again opened, "mine and Dante's father."

A demon taller than the average human man entered, he vaguely resembled an insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back.

Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the centre of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature were his slit-like eyes, which glowed red and did not have pupils, she knew who this was as she had seen depictions of him, the legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

Kazi mouthed silently if her father had been here it would be like a family reunion, this was her grandfather she had absolutely no idea what to say to him to either of them though she did want to know about her father and where he was now she had been waiting a long time to meet him.

Sparda seemed to know what it was she was bursting to ask "you wish to know about your father,"

Kazi nodded, "uh-huh..."

"You will see him soon," replied Vergil "you must be patient a little longer..."

"I've been patient for twenty years." Kazi frowned it did still sting a little even if it had been for her own good "where is he?"

"In Fortuna city," replied Vergil "a demon named Abigail seeks to invade the human world and Fortuna is his striking point...however there is a second demon lord named Bezieel who seeks to revive Mundus."

"Fortuna isn't that where Nero and Toni live...Trish told me they were my cousins," if they were her cousins then it had to mean that Vergil was their father as Sparda had no other children.

"Yes...while they and Dante can keep Abigail's minions at bay Bezieel is still a threat, Dante wants your help to stop him, if Mundus is allowed to be revived war will break out amongst the demons and the human world will be their battleground."

"Is that why demons have been constantly attacking?"

"The demons are being sent by Bezieel he is trying to eliminate anyone who is part of my bloodline," said Sparda "we've both been prisoners in the demon world a long time and as a result my power has weakened greatly...it will take time for me to recover.

"Dante is counting on you and your fellow hunters to stop Bezieel from reviving Mundus while he focus's on putting an end to Abigail's plans, we will help you how we can,"

Kazi nodded but she was still confused about it "then...before you tell me more perhaps we should wait for Kiyah and Raven to return they are my fellow hunters"

"Very well."

Kazi felt a little uneasy she knew the legend of Sparda but meeting him in the flesh was strange after all this is the man who once stood alone against the legions of demons and defeated the Demon Emperor.

Outside she heard the sound of a motorcycle getting near and she knew Raven and Kiyah were back which was probably a good thing given the strange atmosphere that was starting to build in the air.

"Something is going down...demons are fighting each other in the open its no wonder the mortals are beginning to notice"

"Yeah but what is it going down? A civil war perhaps?"

"I do not know and it is troubling."

Two young women entered the office it was Raven and Kiyah, Raven was tall about the same height as Vergil and she had curves Kazi could only dream of having, she wore tight black leather trousers and a crop tank top that was also black and knee boots, Luce and Ombra were at her sides and at her back was two short swords one red the other blue...unfortunately said swords liked to talk a lot and only Raven seemed immune to their annoying voices, her long hair was black and she had green eyes accenting a very pretty face.

Kiyah was a head shorter and had a build along the same lines as Kazi, she wore a short white kimono with a silver sash and white cycling shorts beneath it and knee length white boots, like Raven she was pretty with silver eyes and long brown hair which fell to the bottom of her back which was in a braid with a bang falling over the left side of her face.

"Hey," said Kazi looking at them "did everything go alright?"

"We're not sure...the demons were fighting each other when we got to the location...but Kiyah's powers went a little...crazy"

"Sorry about that..." Kiyah trailed off finally realising Kazi wasn't alone in the shop, her eyes were on Sparda, it would make sense her eyes would be drawn to the blatantly obvious demon though she had likely sensed his presence before seeing him.

Unlike Kazi, Raven had known Dante and so she instantly knew who Vergil must have been, "um..." the atmosphere felt a lot more awkward

"Raven, Kiyah this is my uncle Vergil...and my grandfather...Sparda."

"Sparda?" asked Raven in surprise "wow...I imagined you to be taller..." though it was hard to tell because of his features Kazi was sure that Sparda was smiling Kiyah however seemed to shrink back and was trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible.

"Grandfather, uncle my hunting partners Raven and Kiyah"

"Heya," replied Raven who seemed immune to the strange atmosphere that had befallen the room

"Hello..." mumbled Kiyah in a tone that was barely above a whisper of the three of them she was the most timid ironic considering she was full demon and could likely hold herself in a fight against any enemy.

Kazi and likely Raven too could understand their friends unease...she had been abandoned and exiled by her own kind and almost killed by humans just for being a demon it wasn't easy for her to trust anyone human or demon.

"You are from the great plains," said Sparda looking at her

"Yes," replied Kiyah in a quiet tone she was surrounded by a greyish light for a moment which then disappeared.

Kiyah was now a lot taller and a little bulkier and her skin had changed to become greyish white with patches of ice armour, her feet were cloven and her thighs had two spikes and there was a small spike at the back of her knees. Her shoulders were also broad spiked tipped with ice and her lizard like face was also spiked, the most notable features was her right hand while she had a clawed thumb and little finger her three middle fingers were very long claws the size of short swords that was sub zero ice and rather than knuckles she had sharp spikes, her left hand was encased in ice acting like a shield and finally she had a long lizard tail.

Kiyah changed back into a human form and frowned, "Kiyah is our friend and not a threat to humanity," Kazi wanted to make that clear

Vergil frowned but Sparda nodded, "very well...you have no reason to fear us Frost...but remember others may not feel the same"

"Yeah," replied Kiyah her tone bitter "I've encountered mortal and demon prejudice before." Kiyah looked at Kazi "something is going down in the city, the demons are fighting each other"

"Frost demons were fighting fire demons..." added Raven "they only stopped fighting each other when they clocked us, we sent them back to the demon world but not before one of the fire demons mentioned something about a war and how human sympathisers will be the first to fall."

"Those frosts...they were so much bigger and stronger than me," Kiyah sounded both awed and disappointed at the same time "I think it was their presence that caused my powers to go a little crazy."

"Your younger than you appear aren't you?" asked Sparda

Kiyah didn't reply instead it was Kazi who spoke "Kiyah was made three years ago but because she was too human she was branded weak and exiled to this world forever,"

"Newly made demons generally are weaker than their older cousins much like human children are weaker than adults," Sparda looked at the demoness "I think in time your powers will become much stronger...but until then they could become a problem."

"We found that out the hard way when she encased this office in ice...took ages to clean once the ice melted," Kazi looked at Raven "but you know it was a really hot day so the ice was kinda like a godsend."

"Guys the reason they are here is because there is a big problem, not one but two demon lords are beings shits, Bezieel and Abigail"

"I know Abigail or rather his name," Kiyah looked at her friends "he is the one who controls the demons of the great icy plains, Bezieel is the lord of the fire hell I think he took it from Lucifer but that's all I know."

"The demons that invaded three years ago were ice demons, was it Abigail?"

"I'm not sure, it was a human vessel I cannot say who was controlling him...but whoever it is has the knowledge to make demons like Mundus...someone who rivals the Emperor in power is a frightening thought."

"Indeed," replied Sparda "and it is Abigail and Bezieel who are a threat, the former seeks to invade this world and enslave or destroy the humans where as the latter seeks to revive Mundus."

"Mundus? No, no that's beyond bad its fucking mental," said Raven suddenly which caused Kazi to become taken aback and it was then Kazi remembered Raven had once confided in her that the thought of Mundus returning frightened her because of her mother.

"Well..." replied Sparda shaking his head "that's one way of putting it I suppose,"

"I have to call my mother...it was Mundus who made her if Bezieel succeeds Mundus will surely strike at my mother for betraying him..."

"Trish is tough enough to look after herself right?" asked Kiyah

"Dante told me when I was younger that Mundus almost killed her once before...Kazi...we can't let them succeed."

"There is also Abigail..."

Vergil folded his arms "Dante is dealing with Abigail's forces but eventually we will need to join them, he wants Kazi to help stop Bezieel, if they succeed in reviving Mundus a civil war will break out amongst the demons and the human world will be the battleground."

"From what we've seen that war has already started, as we said fire and ice demons were fighting each other,"

"You need to see the bigger picture, at the moment there are skirmish's between fire and ice but a time will come when all the demons will join one side or the other, in time all will feel the call and you must resist it, anyone with demon blood will be called including you three."

"So...how do we stop Bezieel? I'm going to guess you don't know where he is," Kazi wanted to see her father but she also knew how important it was to stop Bezieel, as a devil hunter she was duty bound to protect humanity her personal feelings had to wait.

"Not exactly but I've come across a lead, there is an old castle in the forest beyond the city which was home to cultists who worshipped Bezieel I have no doubt we'll find the evidence we'll need there however the castle is infested with demons and it won't surprise me if the cult has returned there."

"Why is it always castles or mansions?"

"Speaking of mansions there is one in the city that belonged to Mundus' followers," said Sparda "the leader of the cult was a human who was given power by Bezieel, finding the demon lord is one thing but his followers must also be stopped."

"Kiyah, Raven and I could investigate the castle," said Kazi "we're kinda use to those kinds of commissions and we work best together"

"The castle will likely be the most dangerous," replied Vergil looking thoughtful "of course the mansion won't be a walk in the park either..." he trailed off and looked at Kiyah as did Kazi ice was spreading along the ground from her feet.

"Kiyah, ice"

Kiyah looked at her feet and the ice disappeared, "sorry...I didn't realise I was doing it..."

Kazi and Raven didn't mind when things like this happened, with the exception of Trish who tried to help her control her powers Kiyah had been exiled from the demon world before she could learn how to harness her power and abilities.

Sparda looked at the young demoness "that you've kept your powers under check this much without training is surprising an untrained demon can be a danger to others as well as themselves."

Kiyah shook her head "Trish has been helping me but there is only so much she can do since she has her own affairs and Raven to train,"

The legendary demon looked thoughtful for a moment then seemed to decide something "in the demon world it is very common for new demons to become apprentice to older and more skilled demons, if your willing to learn then I will take you on as an apprentice."

Vergil nodded, "that is probably for the best," his tone and expression were still cold and neutral "you will benefit from his guidance"

Kazi didn't know how things were done in the demon community but Sparda was ancient and according to legend one of the most powerful demon swordsman Kiyah would learn a lot from him, how cool would it be to train under the legendary dark knight only a fool would refuse an offer like that and Kiyah was certainly no fool.

"Um...OK," replied Kiyah

"Vergil you should investigate the castle with your niece and Raven, and I will investigate the mansion with Kiyah, time is not on our side, Dante and the others can only keep Abigail's forces at bay for so long."

A look of amusement suddenly crossed Raven's face and then she smirked "pft knowing Dante he will likely do more damage to the city than the demons...and from what my mother said Nero and Toni are just as bad...well mostly Toni."

Kiyah chuckled lightly "hey that's kinda like Kazi, remember how she ended up destroying a warehouse on a hunt and the price of it was taken out of her payment..."

Kazi rubbed the back of her head, "it wasn't my fault...not entirely, so, what's the plan?"

"Like my father said, we will investigate the castle while he and Kiyah investigate the mansion...if Mundus' revival isn't stopped the war between him and Abigail would be apocalyptic."

"Abigail..." Kazi sighed, "Trish told me that is the demon who killed my mother when I was very young"

"Its probably why Dante wants to focus on stopping Abigail over Bezieel...but I think the former is the stronger demon"

"Abigail is a demon with power comparable to Mundus...I guess that's why we are tasked with the lesser of the two evils...we're still young," Kiyah sat down on one of the sofa's and let out a sigh, "in comparison Bezieel is pathetic and weak...I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason he's trying to revive his old master."

Sparda nodded, "you speak more truth than you perhaps realise, Bezieel knows he's no match for Abigail, he's also been sending his agents after my sons and you and your cousins...my bloodline is a threat to Mundus and Abigail too so their trying to eliminate all traces of it."

"Well..." began Raven "I don't know about Abigail...but I certainly want to dice Mundus' agents they killed my father,"

"Yeah," said a male voice coming from behind Raven

"Beat the bad guys and avenge the dead," added another.

These were Raven's talking swords Agni and Rudra, "don't they have a silent mode?" asked Kiyah sounding a little despaired "once they start they don't stop"

"They have as much a right to speak as we do, I've had these guys for years their my friends."

Sparda and Vergil exchanged looks but chose not to join in with the new conversation, "it is late...it would be pointless to go now so you should get some rest and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

It was probably for the best, it seemed so strange to meet Sparda having heard stories of him and how lucky was Kiyah to be able to learn and train with him, while she and Raven mostly overlooked incidents there were times when Kiyah's power would become wild making their hunts difficult.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," said Raven grinning at Kazi she then looked at Sparda "honour to meet you your worship," she nodded her head then left.

"Your worship?" asked Sparda sounding amused

"I believe," replied Kiyah quietly "its a reference to Fortuna and the Order of the Sword, its my understanding they worshipped you like a God"

"Yes...though the order's intentions were far from altruistic," replied Vergil "as you saw yourself when you were there"

"I see, it is a shame the order fell so far from grace...and I will admit it pained me to see the destruction brought to my city because of their actions."

Kazi could tell that Sparda was being honest about his feelings on Fortuna according to the legends Fortuna was built many centuries ago and when Sparda ruled over the human world during a time of peace it was from Fortuna that Sparda had ruled and the original order had actually defeated demons who entered the human world and caused trouble.

"Trish told me about the events in Fortuna, but I've never been there," said Kazi if what her uncle and grandfather had said was true then that was where her father was and she wanted to see him, the sooner they stopped Bezieel the sooner that would happen.

"Eva-"

"I use the name Kazi now," said Kazi cutting Vergil off "I rarely use my real name..." if either her uncle or grandfather disapproved of this then they didn't show it but then again Vergil's face seemed perpetually neutral and with Sparda's features it was hard to tell the look on his face.

"Kazi you should probably try and get some rest, you will need all your strength and energy at the castle, you can guarantee there are greater demons at the castle they are stronger and far more cunning than the average demon."

Kiyah looked thoughtful for a moment "if cultists are at the castle expect to see a lot of blood...humans have a funny misconception that in order to summon demons you have to offer human sacrifices."

"Perhaps not," replied Sparda "but the more old fashioned demon lords do ask sacrifices and Bezieel is one of them...I imagine there will be traces of such things at the mansion...but we can speak more about it tomorrow."

Kazi was getting tired it had been a strange night and if there were greater demons at the castle then it would probably put everything she had learnt to the test she just hoped the clues they would need was there.

"I probably should try and get some rest," Kazi looked at her uncle "if you need to rest I doubt my old man would care if you used his room just mind the chill on the way...Kiyah's room is a permafrost zone and the frost tends to seep under the door sometimes."

"Sorry about that," said Kiyah

"Very well," said Vergil

"Its up the stairs and at the end of the hall."

Vergil bade them a good night then retired to Dante's room, Kazi knew she ought to get some sleep but wasn't sure if she'd be able to or not given all the latest attacks from the demon world and the return of Sparda she had a lot to think about.

"I should probably go to bed too," said Kazi and she looked over at grandfather "since Raven got her own place there is a spare room, I know demons don't need much sleep but if you wish you can retire there."

"Thank you," replied Sparda in his tone which always seemed polite Kazi gave him directions then bid him a goodnight.

Kiyah inclined her head a little and chuckled, "Sparda himself...I guess your family have quite the legacy to live up too huh?"

"Yeah I guess...but your lucky your going to be his apprentice there is probably much you will learn from him other than just keeping your power under wrap," Kazi suddenly let out a laugh "how furious are the demons going to be, they exiled you because of apparent weakness yet your going to train under their greatest enemy.

"I don't care what the demons think or Vie Du Marli for that matter...you've handled anything the demons have thrown at us over the last three years"

"Perhaps but they have been lesser demons...once this Bezieel learns we plan to stop him resurrecting the Emperor he will send more powerful opponents against us especially since Sparda has returned.

"Kazi the demon lords are ruthless and cruel by nature they will stop at nothing to remove their enemies nor do they care about how many innocents get in the way...look at what happened to your foster family, and your mother and Raven's father."

"I know," replied Kazi in a heavy tone before letting out a sigh "that's why I choose to fight them, I want to protect people from that pain even if I know I can't always protect everyone I'm not going to stop trying,"

"I feel the same,"

"That's what's good about demons like you, Trish and my grandfather...a lot of the times your more human than humans are"

"That is kind of you to say Kazi...but I must be careful...tonight was fortunate but the presence of the frost demons caused my powers to freak out...you must always be cautious even around me...but I am keeping you, you need to get some sleep or Trish will lecture me and Raven for it."

Kazi smiled and nodded, "goodnight Kiyah"

"Goodnight."

A/N: First chapter done, as the storey progresses things will start to make sense.


End file.
